


The Best Way

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well I’m happy to send prompts for your crush (jk, I love him too and you’re a fab writer) could you write a fic where Henry and the reader grew close after him being sent to their time and she teaches him all about pop culture and new books? AND Could you please do a Henry/Reader fic where they kiss and things get awkward between them before ultimately smut happens? Thank you! AND Henry proposes, please? Maybe she’s kinda like the girl who corrupts him and introduces him to the present day world or something and he can’t get enough of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way

Warnings: Mentions of Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Doctor Who (if those need warnings), smut

Fic:

“Y/N, may I come in?” you hear Henry ask after he knocks on the door.

“Sure,” you answer, “It’s unlocked.” The doorknob turns and Henry pushes the door open before entering. You look up from the books spread out across your bed.

“I apologize for the intrusion,” Henry says, “But I wanted to return the book you loaned me.”

“Already?” you ask, “You only started reading it last night.”

“I’m a quick reader,” Henry says with a shrug. Ever since he’d traveled to your time, you’d been educating him in pop culture, everything he’d missed since 1958. The two of you had grown close because of it; it was getting to the point where you wanted to be more than just friends. You reach your hand out and Henry walks towards you, handing you the book. “I was hoping you could recommend another,” he says, “I quite enjoy the ones you’ve loaned to me already.”

“Of course,” you say, patting the bed beside you, “Have a seat, I’ll be right back.” Henry takes a place on the bed as you stand and make your way to the library. You had your own special shelf there and Henry had already read through half of the books on it. After placing the book in its rightful place, you pluck ‘Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone’ from the shelf and head back to your room.

“Are you reading all of these journals at once?” Henry asks as you enter your room. He gestures to the books spread out across your bed.

“Skimming mostly,” you answer, “I’m trying to cross reference some information about this monster Sam and Dean are hunting.”

“There’s an easier way,” Henry says, “You could’ve just asked me. I knew most of these people and the cases they were involved in.”

“You’ve been busy catching up on the last fifty or sixty years,” you say, handing him the new book, “I didn’t want to distract you.”

“I may be old,” he says, “But some of my knowledge is still useful I hope.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply anything like that,” you say, “You’ve been very helpful. I’ve been happy to have you around; I’m sure Sam and Dean are too.”

“Glad to hear it,” Henry says. He takes the book from you and examines the cover. “Y/N, I was wondering,” he continues, “Would you perhaps like to watch another movie? They aren’t what they were in my day, so I feel a bit out of my element when deciding what to watch. Besides, you seem to know all the best ones.”

“I’d love to, but I’ve got some work to do still,” you sigh, looking at the books on your bed.

“It would go faster if I helped,” Henry offers, “What do you need to know?”

“Apparently there’s a manticore running around and we need to know how to kill it,” you tell him as you take your place on the bed. You cross your legs and make yourself comfortable as you pick up one of the journals and place it on your lap.

“You can kill it, but I wouldn’t recommend it,” Henry tells you, “It’s like in those Percy Jackson books you loaned me. If you kill a manticore, it will disappear for a time, but it will eventually come back.”

“Comparing real life to literature now are we?” you ask.

“Thanks to you,” he says, “You’ve given me a large amount of references to make. Besides, I’ve always preferred literary adventures to real ones.”

“Nerd,” you laugh.

“Is that an insult?” he asks, making you laugh harder.

“It’s not an insult, I’ve always liked nerds,” you tell him.

“I’ve always liked you too,” Henry says.

“You do?” you ask.

“I, um, well …“ he stumbles, his cheeks turning pink. His fingers play nervously with the book in front of him. Without even thinking, you cup his cheek and press your lips to his. You had expected him to respond, but he doesn’t move. Maybe you’d misunderstood his meaning.

“Sorry,” you say, pulling away from him. He looks at you wide eyed for a moment before looking away and clearing his throat.

“We - we should tell Sam and Dean about trapping the manticore,” Henry says, “Either a phone call or that electronic mail thing you use.”

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that,” you say, scratching the back of your head. Henry stands from the bed, stooping to grab the Harry Potter book before leaving your room quickly.

***

Over the next few days, Henry talks to you very little. Frankly, the only time he really speaks is when he wants to get a new book from you. Sometimes he’ll be in the same room as you, watching you over the book he was pretending to read. When you catch him, he looks away quickly, his eyes racing across the page.

When you see him sitting in the kitchen this afternoon, you decide to make yourself a sandwich and watch some T.V. You take your plate to the living room and make yourself comfortable on the couch before turning on the T.V. and flicking through the channels. Eventually you find an old episode of Doctor Who and decide to stop there, eating your sandwich as you watch the Doctor and his companion fight the Daleks.

“What are you watching?” Henry asks as he enters the room.

“It’s called Doctor Who,” you tell him, avoiding his gaze, “It’s about a time traveling alien and his companion.”

“A story about a time traveler? It sounds a bit like me, though I’m not an alien,” Henry says, his hand running nervously through his hair, “Would it be ok if I watched with you?”

“Sure,” you tell him, “I don’t see why not.” He takes a seat on the couch beside you and sits in silence as the show continues. When a commercial comes on, he begins to speak again.

“Y/N, about the other day,” he begins, but you cut him off.

“We don’t have to talk about it,” you tell him, “We can pretend like it never happened. I want us to be friends and I hate this awkwardness that’s grown between us.”

“That’s my fault,” Henry replies, “I know I’ve been acting strange lately, but I don’t want to pretend like you never kissed me. I’m not used to women being so forward and when you kissed me, it took me off guard. I didn’t know how to respond and since then I’ve only made things worse by how cold I’ve been towards you.”

“Henry,” you say, trying to stop him, “I made a mistake, I see that now. It’s ok if you just want to be friends.”

“I want to be more than that,” Henry says, “I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

“You do?” you ask. Henry nods.

“You are the reason I’ve taken such an interest in popular culture,” he confesses, “Don’t get me wrong, I’ve enjoyed everything you’ve shown me, but you are the reason I became interested in the first place.”

“I am?” you ask.

“Yes,” Henry answers, “You’ve been my friend since we met, but I’ve always felt something more for you. You’re unlike any woman I’ve ever met; strong, intelligent, passionate, and stubborn as Hell. I thought that if I learned more about your time, I could impress you.”

“You didn’t have to read a bunch of books or watch a bunch of movies to impress me,” you tell him.

“I thought you wouldn’t like me unless we had more in common,” he confesses, “That’s why I wanted to read and watch everything you like.”

“I’ve always liked you, even before you knew about the present,” you tell him, “That’s why I kissed you the other day.”

“I’m glad you did,” Henry says, “I just wish my reaction had been a little different.”

“Care to try again?” you ask, hopeful.

“I’d like nothing more,” Henry says as he moves closer to you. His finger hooks under your chin and guides your lips to his. This is what you had hoped for when you kissed him the first time. One of his hands slides to the back of your head and twists into your hair. You tilt your head to the side, allowing him to deepen the kiss as you fist your hands in his white dress shirt. His tongue explores your mouth, tracing along the gum line behind your teeth before sliding against your own tongue.

“You’re show is back on,” Henry says, breaking the kiss.

“I don’t care,” you say, “I’ve seen it before. Besides, you’re much more interesting.”

“That should’ve been our first kiss,” Henry says.

“It was a lot better than the first one,” you agree.

“That was my fault,” Henry says, “I should’ve known you’d be one to take charge of the situation.”

“Well, you know now,” you say, a little more boldly than you really felt. You lean in slowly, pressing your lips to his again. Henry smiles against your lips. You move to straddle his lap slowly, you didn’t want to move too fast because you were afraid of scaring him off again. Thankfully, his hands move to your hips, pulling you closer. “Is this ok?” you ask, breaking the kiss.

“Yes,” Henry answers, his tongue wetting his lips before he draws the bottom one between his teeth. He pulls you to him, kissing you forcefully. “I wanted this to go so differently,” Henry mumbles against your lips.

“How did you imagine it?” you ask.

His lips move across your cheek and down to your neck, mumbling against your skin. The feeling takes your breath away. “I would’ve asked you on a date first, maybe to a movie,” he says, “We would’ve talked about the books we’ve read as we waited for the movie to play. I would’ve held your hand as the theater grew dark. After the movie, I would’ve taken you to dinner.”

“And after that?” you ask breathlessly.

“I would’ve taken you home, kissed your hand or your cheek, and said good night,” he says.

“Very gentlemanly,” you laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he warns, “Just because I grew up in a different time doesn’t mean my values should be laughed at.”

“Sorry,” you tell him, “I just haven’t met a lot of guys who want to take me on a date and leave it at that. Most guys want something else at the end of the night.”

“I would’ve wanted something else,” Henry tells you, “I would’ve wanted to take you on another date, and another, and another until I finally worked up the nerve to ask you to marry me.” That wasn’t at all what you meant, but you let it slide.

“You actually want to marry some nerdy girl from the future?” you ask.

“Only if she’s you,” Henry says, “Besides, I know there’s no going back to my old life. I want to start a life here and I want to start it with you. I love you Y/N”

“I love you too Henry,” you whisper, pausing before speaking again, “Is that why you’ve been so awkward lately? I deviated from your plan?”

“Yes,” Henry admits, “I wasn’t sure how to make things right again.”

“Life doesn’t have to go exactly as planned,” you say, “I know mine hasn’t.”

“I know. For instance, right now, I don’t have a ring,” Henry says, resting his forehead against yours, “But if I did, I’d ask you to marry me this minute.”

“Ask me anyway,” you prompt.

“Would you?” Henry asks, “Marry me I mean?”

“Yes,” you answer easily. Henry smiles before he kisses you again.

“You have no clue how happy you’ve just made me,” Henry mumbles against your lips, “I love you Y/N.” His hands slide up your back, pressing against you and pulling you close as he deepens the kiss. You begin to lose track of time as you kiss him and eventually you begin to want more.

“Henry, I know this probably doesn’t follow your plan, but I want you, now,” you tell him, your lips brushing the shell of your ear.

“Y/N,” Henry gulps, his hands fisting in your shirt.

“I want you,” you repeat, “While you were busy fantasizing about marrying me, I was fantasizing about other things. You and me, just like this, the whole bunker to ourselves. We could do anything we wanted, any way we wanted.”

“You - you’ve thought about this?” he asks. You hum against his skin as you kiss along his jaw and down his neck, his Adam’s apple bobbing beneath your lips.

“I’ve thought about the way you’d feel inside me,” you tell him.

“Y/N, you - oh,” he groans as you rock your hips down against him. His cock is already half hard, prodding your thigh. Henry’s head falls back against the couch as you rock your hips against him, his hands guiding your movements.

“I love you Henry, and I want you,” you say. You can feel him growing harder beneath you, his cock straining against his pants.

“You drive me crazy,” Henry says, “Unlike any woman I’ve ever met.”

“In a good way I hope,” you tell him.

“In the best way,” he tells you. His eyes follow you as you move from his lap and stand in front of him. He swallows hard as you unbutton your shirt slowly, exposing more and more skin with each button. Henry leans forward as you unbutton the last button and slips his hands beneath the material of your shirt. He grasps your hips as he kisses your abdomen, his eyes flicking up to meet yours as you thread your fingers through his hair. His lips move up your body as he moves closer to the edge of the couch. When he reaches your bra, he kisses your hardened nipples through the thin material. His hands slide up to your shoulders and he pushes your shirt from them; you let it drop to the floor.

You push him away from you and press a hand against his chest, pushing him so that he’s leaning back against the couch. His eyes follow your hands as you slide them down his chest, abdomen, and legs. You straighten yourself back up and move your hands to your pants, opening the button and pulling down the zipper before pushing them down, shimmying out of them.

You toe your socks off, but make sure to leave your panties in place. Henry’s hands reach for you, his fingertips brushing your thighs. “You’re so beautiful,” Henry says, his eyes drinking in every inch of you. You take in the sight of him as well, his pupils dilated and his cock straining against the material of his pants. The way he looks at you, full of lust, makes you rub your thighs together in search of friction. You reach behind you and unclasp your bra, taking your time as you remove the material from your body. His hands move to your hips and pull gently, begging you to hurry up.

A smirk crosses your lips as you drop your bra to the floor beside you and slip your fingers beneath the waistband of your panties. Henry watches, biting his lip as you shimmy out of your panties, leaving you completely naked. His breathing becomes rapid as you reach for the buckle of his belt. As you unbuckle his belt, he unbuttons his shirt franticly. He casts the material to the side before pulling his undershirt over his head and tossing it in another direction. You unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper before hooking your fingers beneath the waistband of both his pants and boxers. Henry lifts his hips as you pull the material down. His hard cock springs free and before you get the chance to fully undress him, Henry grabs your hips and pulls you to straddle his lap.

“You’re so impatient,” you laugh.

“You make me this way,” he says, bucking his hips against you for emphasis. His hard cock slides through your wet folds, making you both moan. “You’re so wet,” he groans, rocking his hips again.

“You make me this way,” you tell him, mimicking his words.

“I need you,” Henry says, his hands grasping at you. You reach between you, wrapping your hand around his cock before lining him up with your entrance. Both of you groan as you sink down onto him. He stretches you perfectly as you take him in to the hilt. “Y/N,” he groans. You place one hand on his shoulder and fist the other in his hair as you begin moving, lifting and lowering your hips. His fingers press into the skin of your hips as he guides you, begging you to move faster and faster.

“Henry,” you moan, “You feel so good.”

“Like you imagined?” he asks.

“Better,” you answer. You keep one hand on his shoulder and lean back, supporting yourself by placing your other hand on his knee. The new angle is perfect, his cock sliding against your g-spot each time you shift your hips. Henry thrusts into you, his eyes glued to the spot where his body meets yours, watching as his cock slides in and out of you.

“Oh Y/N,” he groans. His fingers dig into your skin, sure to leave bruises on your hips.

“Henry,” you moan again. You can feel yourself growing tight around him, your stomach twisting and knotting. He grunts as his cock twitches hard inside you. One of his hands slides up from your hip, across your abdomen, over the curve of your breast and comes to rest at the back of your neck, cradling your head.

Henry pulls you to him gently, sitting up so that his body meets yours halfway. You wrap your arms around him, dragging your nails down his back. His hands explore your body, pulling you close. “I’m close,” he tells you, his muscles tensing.

“Me too,” you tell him. Your walls begin to flutter around him as he swells and throbs inside you. You moan and Henry kisses you, swallowing the sound. His cock twitches hard inside you, hitting your g-spot perfectly. The feeling sparks your orgasm. Your head tips back and your toes curl as the knot in your stomach snaps, making you cry out. You dig your fingertips into his skin as your walls clamp down around him.

Henry buries his face in the crook of your neck, groaning as your orgasm sparks his. He kisses you hard as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you. You continue to ride him as you come down from your high, helping you both through your orgasms. “I love you,” Henry says, resting his forehead against yours, “Even if you are a nerd.”

“You’re just as much a nerd as I am,” you laugh, “Which is just one reason why I love you.” You shift, wrapping your legs around him without letting him pull out of you. Henry smiles before drawing you in for another kiss.

“This definitely wasn’t part of my plan,” Henry says, “But I wouldn’t change a moment of it.”

“Good,” you tell him, “Neither would I.”


End file.
